Large format ink jet printers are typically utilized to perform double-sided printing. When double-sided printing operations are conducted on cut sheets of print medium, i.e., sheets that have been packaged into various cut sizes, double-sided printing thereon may be effectuated with relative ease. However, when a print medium has been packaged in a roll, it is typically difficult to print onto both sides thereof because of roll-set curl.
By virtue of the print medium being stored as a roll, as the print medium is unrolled from a core, the print medium typically retains some level of “curliness”. That is, print medium rolled on a core typically suffers from a condition known as “roll-set curl”. Roll-set curl, as the name implies, may be defined as the “memory” a print medium has which causes the print medium to return to the shape it had while on the core, once the print medium is unrolled.
The roll-set curl condition often makes it relatively difficult to load the print medium to print on the second side of the print medium. In one respect, the roll-set curl may raise the print medium in the print medium path, thus placing it in a position for a carriage of a large format printer to crash into the print medium during a printing operation.
As discussed hereinabove, one known manner of printing on both sides of a print medium is to use cut sheets. Another conventional manner of printing on both sides of a print medium is to print on one side of a print medium from a roll, cutting the print medium, and then reloading the sheet back into the printer device. However, both of the above-described manners of printing on both sides of a print medium limit the length of an obtainable printed output. That is, conventional techniques of double-sided printing are incapable of producing relatively long plot streams printed on both sides of a print medium.